The Seond Generation
by Asha Davis
Summary: Mr. Davenport creates another set of bionics. Follow Danielle, Elinor (L) and Fletcher on their crazy adventures. Alot of Oc's in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this author's note and the one below:**

**So there are going to be a lot of OC's in this story so it will probably be confusing, just please don't hate! **

"Alright guys, come on home. Good job on the mission." Chase praises his younger siblings.

Chase sighs and starts to log down the information about the mission into the cyber computer. 18 years ago the Davenport family made a huge decision. That decision was to make another set of bionics. Together Mr. Davenport and Chase careful crafted 3 new bionic chips and flawlessly engineered the new bionics.

"How is it going?" Mr. Davenport asks his son as he walks into the lab.

The man's appearance has changed greatly since the new bionics came. He has gained weight, lost a bit of hair and wrinkles have shown up. Plus, the little hair he does have is gray.

"They just finished the mission and are coming home." Chase says.

"Cool, what was the mission about?" He asks his son.

Every since the creation of the 3 new bionics Mr. Davenport started to become less and less involved in everything, including the old and new bionic's lives. To be honest Chase is the one who really raises and trains his younger siblings.

"They needed to help evacuate some natives on an island that had a volcanic eruption." He explains to his father.

"Oh." He mumbles as he sips some coffee.

"That is it with these late night missions!" A redhead teenage girl exclaims as she throws her mission bag into the corner of the lab.

"That's too bad Elinor." Chase tells his 16 year old sister.

"It's L." She snaps at him. A boy and girl follow the young feisty bionic into the lab.

"I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer." A light brown haired boy says. Fletcher, the small 15 year old bionic, is the youngest of the new trio.

"I know buddy." Chase says as he puts his hands on his younger brother's shoulders.

"At least the people are safe." Danielle the oldest bionic says smiling weakly. The 17 year old leader of the trio walks over and sets her mission bag onto a bench. She pushes her dark hair out of her eyes and walks her younger siblings into their capsules.

"Alright you guys get your rest." Chase says as he watches his siblings walk to their capsules and close their eyes.

"How's their training going?" Mr. Davenport asks his son as they walk to the elevator.  
"Well Danielle's telepathy and hydro kinesis (the ability to control water) is good, but she still needs to work on her geo leaping. She keeps over shooting her destination, sometimes by about a quarter of a mile." Chase explains.

"What about Elinor?"

"L's sonic scream and pyrokinesis (the ability to control fire) are pretty good. Although, she refuses to work on her polyglottism (the ability to speak all languages)." Mr. Davenport chuckles at his daughter's stubbornness.

"Then there is Fletcher. He is going really well with his core abilities. His flying, talking to animals and controlling plants are working very well, but his hidden ability is something he is having a hard time with." Chase explains.

"Fletcher discovered a hidden ability, when?"

"A couple months ago." Chase says through is teeth. Sometimes his father's oblivion is very irritating.

"What is the ability?" He asks.

"Lighting fingers, he is having a hard time controlling when they go off. When he gets angry they start to glitch and… well yeah, it's not good."

"Have any of the other kids discovered a hidden ability?" He asks.

"No, but I think they will soon." Chase mumbles.

"Well that's good. Have a good night sleep." He calls to his son as he walks to his room.

Chase takes a deep breath and shakes his head. One thing that has not charged over the years is his father's ability to be oblivious to anything and everything. Chase walks across the house to his bedroom. Even though his is 34 years old, he still lives in the house he grew up in. Even though now he has his own room. The room is small. There is a capsule, control panel and desk. Because of how busy he has been talking care of his siblings and being the president of Davenport Industries he hasn't really had time for settling down to a family of his own. Plus, since he is always either here training the younger bionics or at the company there is now real reason for him to get a place of his own. Memories of his days of being a crime fighter fill his head as he walks into his capsule and before he knows it, he is asleep.

**Okay confusing, I know. But that's not all the oc's next chapter you meet the second round of oc's. So get familiar with these one's before you read the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: if you don't have the last chapter's bionics down this is going to confuse the crud out of you. **

BEEWWPPP, BEEEWWPPP. The alarm in the lab blares.

"Can you shut that thing up?" L snaps at her sister.

"Nope." Danielle says. L opens her eyes. Of course, Danielle is already showered and changed. L stumbles out of her capsule and turns off the alarm herself. 7:30 in the morning is way too early to be awake on a Saturday.

"NOOO, NOOOOOOOOO!" A high pitched voice screams from the bed next to the capsule. The two bionics jump up and dart to the bedside.

"It's okay Ginny, it's only a nightmare." Danielle whispers as she shakes her little sister awake. Ginny, the 13 year old non -bionic sister of the trio of bionics, snaps her clear blue eyes open.

"It was 7." She whispers. "He wanted me to dance. I don't want to dance."

"It's okay, we're here for you." L comforts her sister. The little schizophrenic girl is the only thing the angry and rebellious teen won't dare snap at.

"Fletchy?" Ginny asks.

"L get Fletcher." Danielle instructs.

"Ginny?" The boy says seconds later.

The girl crawls over to her brother and wraps her thin arms around him. Originally the girl was going to have the ability to manipulate matter, but when Mr. Davenport discovered the little girl had schizophrenia he took the chip from her. Even though she can't go on missions Ginny insists on being with her siblings as much as she can. She sleeps in a bed next to the line of capsules. Also she watches her siblings train and listens in when they are on missions. Ginny and Fletcher get along the best. They are both quiet and reserved.

"Morning." Chase calls to his siblings when he walks into the lab.

"Ginny was having a hallucination." Danielle informs her brother.

"Give her, her medicine." He tells her. "We have training today from 8 to 6."

"What, I was going to the movies with my friends!" L complains.

"That stinks, hay Fletch can you call Bree and have her send Elise and Gradyen over for their training?" Chase asks. "I'll call Adam and have him send Dee-Dee."

Two minutes later Bree super speeds into the lab.

"Hey Bree." Chase greets her.

"Hey, do I have to be here for their training today?" She asks.

"No, can you go get Dee- Dee from Adam?" Chase asks his older sister. Seconds later another little girl is in the lab.

"Adam says hi." Bree says, and then she is gone.

Unlike Chase, Adam and Bree have made lives for themselves. Bree is a journalist and is married to a man named Austin Smith who owns the local mall. They live down the street with their two kids Elise and Gradyen. Adam is a veterinary assistant. He married a brain surgeon named Jessica. She's rarely home so most of the time it's just Adam and his daughter Dee- Dee. They also live on the same street as Mr. Davenport and Bree. Because Adam and Bree's kids had the genetics of their parents Mr. Davenport gave them bionic abilities. Not as much as their parents, aunts and uncles but still they have bionics.

"Morning guys." Chase says to his nieces, nephew, brother and sisters.

They all just grumble and mumble. None of them want to be here. It's a Saturday in August, they want to be outside. "Let's start training. L I want you to work with Gradyen and Dee- Dee on some hand to hand combat techniques. Danielle and Elise go to the pool and swim 3 miles. Fletcher I want you to practice the flight obstacle course." Over the years Mr. Davenport and Chase have added to and changed the lab to the different needs of the new bionics.

Chase observes Danielle and Elise as they swim. They both are incredibly fast in water. There is the larger, dark haired light skinned 17 year old Danielle. Next to her is a white blonde haired, tan 12 year old Elise. Elise loves her bionics and her aunt Danielle. Mainly because they both have hydro kinesis as bionic abilities she also shares the bionics of levitation and force field with her uncle Chase. Although she struggles with those bionics.

"Focus Dee- Dee." L snaps.

"I am, he's just stronger than me." Dee- Dee whimpers. Chase walks over to the mats. Gradyen has pinned his cousin to the mat.

"That's right I'm stronger than you, and don't forget that." Gradyen snarls. Dee- Dee and Gradyen don't get along, ever.

"Gradyen be nice. L you have to understand Dee- Dee is 7." Chase reminds his sister.

"So, when I was 7 I could pin you."

"No you couldn't. Just help her learn about stance and proper technique."

"Fine." L grumbles. Gradyen is a pain in the rear just like his aunt L. Although it is undeniable that he has a gift with combat. He is only 8, but he can put up a fight. He looks just like his dad, blonde hair and green eyes. His bionics are invisibility and aroekenisis (the ability the control air/ wind). He is very advanced for his age.

"No Dee- Dee, it's like this." L corrects her niece.

Then there is Dee- Dee. She looks just like her mother. Dark red hair and sea green eyes. Her personality doesn't allow her to be much of a fighter. She is a lot like her uncle Chase. Her bionics are a struggle. She could be so much more powerful if she wanted to be. She has telepathy, hacking and sense recording.

"Chase?" A small voice whispers. Chase looks over and sees Ginny.

"What is it sweetheart?" Chase bends down so he is face to face with his little sister.

"When can we have breakfast?" She asks.

"Hmmm, never. You are not allowed to eat." Chase says trying to hold back a smile.

"What if I give you a hug?" She asks.

"I don't know only one hug, I don't think so."

"How about 2 hugs?"

"You're getting there."

"3 hugs?" She asks.

"3 hugs, I don't know if I can pass that up. You got a deal." Chase wraps his arms around his sister.

"Alright guys you can go up for some breakfast." Chase tells the group of bionics. "You still owe me two hugs." Chase tells his sister. She giggles and follows the rest of the kids upstairs.

**So that's it for new bionics. I'm going to give credit to the people who created the oc's. **

**Danielle, Elinor (L), Fletcher and Ginny- xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx**

**Elise- Draphorse**

**Gradyen- Adeo1234**

**Dee- Dee- Doclover**

**They are the ones who came up with the OC's not me**


End file.
